


Igraine Begs

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen, halfamoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igraine petitions Nimueh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igraine Begs

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to kleinefee92 for all the beta help and for being willing to record this with me.

“I have come to you, Nimueh...”  
  
“I know why you’ve come, your Highness.  But there will be price to pay.  That price is the king’s life.”  
  
“No! I love Uther with all my being.  I refuse to sacrifice his life for a child that may not even survive. I did not come here to gain a son and lose a husband.”  
  
“Even so, that is the price.  One cannot negotiate with magic.”  
  
“Surely, there is another way.”  
  
“Hmmmm. You say you love Uther completely?”  
  
“Yes.  We are desperate for a son.  He does not know I’m here.  This is my burden, not his. Uther tries to shield me from the talk, but I know the people are concerned with the lack of an heir.”  
  
“Perhaps we could find another way.  But the price will be steep.  It is always high when a life is part of the equation.”  
  
“I will not sacrifice Uther.  He is everything to me and Camelot.  He is a good King and has failed his people in only one way: a son.”  
  
“Very well then, you can pay with your life.”  
  
“If that is the only way, I …  I will do it.”  
  
“You would sacrifice your life for a man?  You will never see your son.”  
  
“If this is truly the only way, yes.  But Uther must never know that I willingly gave my life for our son.  You have sworn to serve as Camelot’s court sorceress. You will grant my wish”  
  
“How noble of you.  Since you will not be persuaded otherwise, I will give you what you desire. You will provide Uther with a son, and when his heir is born, your life will be taken in the balance.”    
  
“Thank you.  You cannot know how much this means to me.”  
  
“And you cannot possibly know the true consequences of your decision.”  
  
“Nevertheless, I cannot see another path.  We yearn for a son.  This is the only way and I will gladly give my life to fulfill our dream.”  
  
“Lie down.  I will bind the threads to your womb that will bring your son into the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my podfic attempt [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0zkx8tbju3de36f).
> 
> Find this on LJ at: http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/543557.html#cutid2


End file.
